trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Dżem Doll 2: Nieśmiertelny
Zanim przeczytasz tą creepypastę, radzę się zapoznać z opowiadaniem Dżem Doll, które jest prequelem tej historii. Szłam sobie powoli szpitalnym korytarzem, energicznie stukając skórzanymi półbutami o paskudnie zielone kafelki, typowe dla szpitali publicznych. Od poprzednich wydarzeń minęło ponad 10 lat. Skończyłam elitarne studia, dostałam się na staż w jednej z lepszych uczelni. Jednak skaza na psychice pozostała na zawsze, cały czas musiałam uczęszczać do psychologa na terapię. Starałam się unikać lasu oraz czerwonych cierni. Wychodząc ze szpitala, myślałam: dlaczego właśnie ja? Dlaczego MNIE to spotkało? Była akurat sobota, więc nie musiałam iść do pracy. Wracając do domu, zahaczyłam o jeden z tych małych, lokalnych marketów, coś na kształt "Biedronki". Kupiłam trochę bułek i mleka, aby starczyło na weekend, bo w niedzielę nie miałam zamiaru nigdzie wychodzić. Chciałam się zaszyć w moim małym mieszkanku, położonym w bloku. Wchodząc na moje piętro poczułam, że coś jest nie tak. Na klatce nie paliło się światło, okna były zasłonięte grubą warstwą firan. Panował półmrok. Jednak nie to było najgorsze - drzwi od mojego mieszkania były otwarte! Bałam się, że potencjalny złodziej wciąż tam jest. Od czasu, kiedy spotkałam i zabiłam Dżem Doll'a, zawsze nosiłam przy sobie nóż. (A nie... Chwila moment! Ja zawsze nosiłam przy sobie nóż jeszcze przed tym wydarzeniem! )Nie wiem dlaczego, psycholog poradził mi to, żebym czuła się bezpieczniej. Od tej pory weszło mi to w nawyk i codziennie go nosiłam przy pasku,jak jakaś psychopatka . Wreszcie się przyda na coś. Trzymając nóż w ręku, powoli uchyliłam drzwi od mojego mieszkania. Rozległ się przerażający skrzyp starych drzwi o zardzewiałych zawiasach. W środku nikogo nie było. Całe szczęście. Najwyraźniej zapomniałam zakluczyć drzwi. Przeszukałam szafkę, w której trzymam pieniądze i dokumenty. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu - toteż odetchnęłam z ulgą. Schowałam nóż, odłożyłam bułki oraz mleko i postanowiłam pójść do łazienki umyć ręce,ponieważ zostało na nich jeszcze trochę krwi po tym,jak zajebałam przypadkową osobę z ulicy. Zanim przekroczyłam próg, natychmiast pożałowałam tej decyzji. W łazience znalazłam zmasakrowane zwłoki. Kadłub ciała pływał w mieszaninie wody, krwi i czarnej substancji. Kończyny leżały na podłodze, całe pogryzione i wpół zjedzone (ponadto, były pokryte wspomnianą czarną substancją). Głowę znalazłam w pralce. Ściany były ubrudzone szkarłatem krwi. Na sam widok robiło się niedobrze. Wkurwiłam się. Przecież mówiłam tej jebanej sprzątaczce,że ma to kurwa posprzątać! Po opróżnieniu zawartości żołądka, wezwałam policję,aby odwlec od siebie podejrzenia,że ja mogłam zajebać tego gościa. Zabezpieczyli teren, przesłuchali mnie. Wykluczyli mnie z grona podejrzanych, jako iż nie było na nich moich odcisków palców i nic na mnie nie mają. Zwłoki zidentyfikowano jako mojego sąsiada z wyższego piętra. Nie sposób opisać łkania jego żony, która pozostała w żałobie przez kilka ładnych lat. Zawsze nienawidziłam tej suki. Niby taka miła,a o 3 nad ranem robiły sobie skurwysyny głośne imprezy i w nawet,gdy policja przyjeżdżała ich uciszyć oni nic sobie z tego nie robili i włączali muzykę jeszcze głośniej. Nie miałam innego wyjścia... Musiałam coś zrobić,aby te downy wreszcie się uciszyły...Kilka dni później zorganizowano pogrzeb. Stojąc nad trumną, zastanawiałam się, DLACZEGO DO CHOLERY NIE ZROBIŁAM TEGO DAWNO TEMU?! Darowałam sobie tzw. stypę (obiad dla gości pogrzebu), i wróciłam do domu. Łazienka była już dawno sprzątnięta dzięki temu,że ta jebana sprzątaczka zamiast się obijać zrobiła to,co kurwa należy do jej jebanych obowiązków! Śledztwo policji utknęło w ślepym zaułku. Zero dowodów, zero świadków, zero podejrzanych, zero odcisków palców. Jednym słowem: nic na mnie nie mieli. Nie ustalono nawet czym zabito sąsiada. Podejrzewali tylko motyw ludożercy (zwłoki miały ślady konsumpcji). Nie licząc na policję, postanowiłam sama doszukać się prawdy. Dobrze wiedziałam od czego zacząć. Od miejsca, gdzie kilkanaście lat wcześniej nastąpiło wydarzenie, które zmieniły moje życie. Od łąki w środku lasu, pośród której rosną czerwone ciernie. Tym razem postanowiłam się odpowiednio wyposażyć. Nowiutka, naostrzona maczeta; stary, dobry nóż, którym go wcześniej zabiłam; ponadto latarka, mapa okolicy + GPS (kto wie co się może stać), no i kupiony niedawno fonograf, specjalnie na takie okazje. Wszystko spakowałam do plecaka, i nie zwlekając ruszyłam w to miejsce. Kiedy byłam w miarę blisko, na niebie zebrały się szare, gęste chmury. Coraz bliżej - pociemniało, chmury zrobiły się wręcz czarne. Jeszcze bliżej - zaczęło padać. Prawie na miejscu - rozpętała się burza z piorunami Kiedy kilka metrów dzieliło mnie od pamiętnego, pechowego wzgórza, stało się to czego można się było spodziewać - chmury zrobiły się KHRFISTO-czerwone, deszcz zmienił swoją barwę na szkarłatną, a każda roślina bliżej wzgórza coraz bardziej przypominała czerwone ciernie, które przyprawiały mnie o dreszcze. Fonograf buczał tym głośniej, im bliżej byłam łąki. Kiedy wreszcie dotarłam do celu, on tam stał, jakby na mnie czekał. Z raną od noża w miejscu, gdzie ma serce. Albo w miejscu gdzie KIEDYŚ było serce. Jakim cudem on przeżył, już nie wnikam. Jego wzrok, pełen nienawiści, śmierci i jednocześnie bólu. Jego ręce pokryte HIPERREALISTYCZNĄ KHRFIĄ. Widać,że i on kogoś zajebał. Ogon cały brudny od czarnej substancji. I typowe dla niego, małe, czerwone światełko lewitujące nad głową. Kiedy mnie dostrzegł, przekrzywił delikatnie głowę. Rozległo się obrzydliwe, głośne chrupnięcie. Chciał, żebym miała czas na pożegnanie się z tym chorym światem. Nie chciałam mu w tym pomagać. Wyjęłam szybko maczetę i przygotowałam się na obronę przed jego atakiem. Nie będzie mi kurwa robił konkurencji! To ja tu jestem od zabijania,a nie jakiś pierdolony,przerośnięty dżem! Fonograf zakłócał śmiertelną ciszę coraz głośniejszym buczeniem. Jednak on zaczął się cofać. Rozległ się jego przerażający rechot. Śmiał się ze mnie, skurczybyk. Z początku niepewnie, zaczęłam zmniejszać dystans między mną a nim. Byłam w każdej chwili gotowa odeprzeć lub przeprowadzić atak. Nie rozumiałam, czego on, kurwa, ode mnie chce. Kiedy on nadal się ze mnie śmiał, dostatecznie się na niego wkurwiłam i rzuciłam się jego w stronę. Tak,jak już wcześniej mówiłam nienawidzę jebanej konkurencji. Jakby się tego spodziewał, z prędkością światła ruszył w stronę lasu czerwonych cierni. Co miałam wtedy zrobić? Pobiegłam za nim, kierowana uczuciem zemsty. Fonograf buczał jak oszalały, wręcz przeszedł z buczenia w wycie syreny alarmowej. Szybko pożałowałam, że zamiast trzymać się ścieżki, pognałam z maczetą za nim w las. Zanim się obejrzałam, straciłam go z pola widzenia, a dookoła mnie wszędzie były czerwone ciernie.Na szczęście miałam przy sobie marychuanę. Byłam wkurwiona. Nie wiele myśląc zapaliłam trawkę i włożyłam sobie do ust. Wkurwienie przeszło mi momentalnie. Po trawce humor zawsze mi się poprawia (tak,jak każdemu) .Ale wciąż słyszałam jego rechot z mojej słabości. Próbowałam iść za śmiechem, ale widać cały czas był w ruchu i nie było mowy żebym go znalazła. Spanikowałam, las cierni był coraz gęstszy, a ja nie wiedziałam gdzie jestem, jak stąd wyjść i gdzie do cholery jest Dżem Doll no i na dodatek złego skończyła mi się trawka! Fonograf buczał teraz ciszej, ledwo słyszalnie. Posługując się maczetą, próbowałam jak najszybciej uciec z tego piekła. Ale ciernie były zbyt gęste, nie sposób było się dalej przedzierać. Chciałam wrócić na łąkę ścieżką, którą sobie sama utorowałam maczetą, i wreszcie uciec od jego rechotu, który coraz bardziej mnie wkurwiał. Lecz kiedy się odwróciłam i zaczęłam biec w stronę łąki, poczułam przeszywający ból w prawej nodze. Fonograf zaczął wręcz wyć, aż się wyłączył. Upadłam. Szybko się odwróciłam w stronę, skąd nadszedł atak. Tak jak się spodziewałam, on tam stał. Cały czas się śmiał i patrzył na mnie tak jakby z wyrzutem. - You think you can kill me? I AM IMMORTAL, BITCH! Nieśmiertelny. Wredne drańsko. Mimo bólu w prawej nodze, wstałam i nieco zwiększyłam dystans, który nas dzielił. Jednak on niczym błyskawica, szybko przeleciał (jak on to kurde zrobił?) odległość między nami i zagłębił swoje długie pazury w mojej lewej nodze. Rozległ się obrzydliwy dźwięk przecięcia żyły. Poczułam ból, którego nie da się wyobrazić. Upadłam na kolana. Krzyczałam z bólu, ale on nadal się śmiał. Powoli, jakby chciał się nacieszyć moim bólem, podszedł do mnie. Broniłam się maczetą, ale on pod tym swoim zakrwawionym futrem miał chyba jakąś zbroję. Kucnął. Dosłownie stępiłam na nim maczetę. On się tym nie przejmował. Uśmiechnął się do mnie. Ten jego przerażający, prawdziwy uśmiech, zwiastun śmierci. Upadłam na plecy. Byłam wkurwiona, złapałam tego chuja za szyję i zaczęłam dusić go. Przestałam czuć ból. Byłam zbyt wkurwiona. - I co? Myślałeś,że wygrasz ze mną? Zaczęłam się śmiać. Czułam,że tym razem,to ja mam przewagę. On nagle przestał się ruszać. Dotarło do mnie,że wreszcie skończyłam z nim raz na zawsze. Jeśli czytasz lub przeczytałeś tę pastę to wiedz, że jesteś następny, ponieważ złamałeś świętą zasadę PG (PsyGambit'a) ,a jest ona następującą : ,,Nie czytaj gównianych past, bo zostaniesz zabity lub opętany"''. '' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Kiepska creepypasta Kategoria:Przeniesiony z Creepypasta Wiki Kategoria:Pseudocreepypasta Kategoria:TA HISTORIA JEST PRAWDZIWA, PRZYSIĘGAM Kategoria:BYŁEM ZŁY OD SAMEGO POCZĄTKU Kategoria:Dżizus, kurwa, ja pierdolę! Kategoria:Jakiś kretyn, który powinien być w wariatkowie Kategoria:NIE SKOŃCZYŁEM DAJCIE JESZCZE CZAS Kategoria:ALE TO STRASZNE I BRUTALNE Kategoria:STRASZNE Kategoria:Straszaki Kategoria:DUPA Kategoria:Debilizm Kategoria:Głupota Kategoria:Głupkowaty protagonista Kategoria:Morderca! Kategoria:Morderca Kategoria:MÓZG ROZJEBANY Kategoria:Mózg rozjebany Kategoria:HIPERREALISTYCZNA KHREF!! Kategoria:Hiperrealistyczny Kategoria:HiperreListyczna krefffffff Kategoria:Nie edytować dzieci śmieci Kategoria:MATKO BOSKA CZEMU TA STRONA JEST TAK W PIZDU DŁUGA Kategoria:Antyklimatyczne zakończenie Kategoria:Parodia Kategoria:JESTEŚ NASTĘPNY Kategoria:Ten tytuł to kłamstwo Kategoria:420 blaze it Kategoria:Profesor Miodek nie miałby nic przeciwko Kategoria:Niepotrzebna kontynuacja Kategoria:Spaghetti Bolognese Kategoria:Nawiedzony plik Kategoria:Epidemia trzech kropek Kategoria:Zło Kategoria:Zły fanfik Kategoria:Zuo Kategoria:ZUO Kategoria:Zue Soniki Kategoria:Sanik Kategoria:Rozszerzenia plików Kategoria:WSZYSTKO BYŁO CZARNE CZERWONE Kategoria:MHROOOK Kategoria:ZA TOBĄ!!! Kategoria:Zaraza uśmieszków Kategoria:Crapypasta